One last War
by Helspawn007
Summary: They say all good things must come to an end. Well if that's the case, then the final act should be a BANG! If this is my last source of entertainment, its going to be quite the show. Well, I guess this is what happens when you let a lord of evil get board. AU


_Fanfiction Writer used disclaimer!_

 _Its super effective at keeping lawyers away!_

 **I don't own anything related to fate, If I did Broskandar would've won the fourth War.**

* * *

 **Inside the Grail**

Angra Mainyu, former Avenger class servant and now the corrupted consciousness of the grail, was. Well. Excited. True he had been bored out of his mind spending his existence in the grail but at least he could look at the world going on around him. The humans with their wars and their stupid alliances in the world amused him as they stabbed each other in the back. It was fun guessing which stupid mistake would kill more humans in increasingly stupid ways.(Don't get him started on politics)

But the biggest source of entertainment was the fourth Holy Grail War. He watched as the King of Knights, Conquerors and Heroes along with a idiotic spearmen, a mad dog of a knight, an assassin barely worth mentioning and a crazed Caster (Now that was the kind of guy Angra could appreciate, but his eyes were a little on the weird side) fought each other for a wish that he made sure would bring only destruction. It would've been glorious if the master of Saber had made his wish, he would've stood among the flames of a dying world as the former Avenger class servant laughed. But he wasn't as much as a fool as Angra thought he was. Instead of making his wish he ordered Saber to destroy the grail. That pissed Angra off to no end so he cursed the master to die a painful death and scorched the earth, killing hundreds just to get back at him. It was undignified for the god of all evil to be take revenge in such an manner but he didn't get his title for being nice.

That would've been that and Angra would've been forced to sit through another boring sixty years until the next grail war started, but it wasn't meant to be. Saber's master surprised him yet again as he caused a tip in the lay lines, making the source of the grails connection to the world weaken to the point where once it was sixty years later it couldn't start the war. This pissed Angra off even more, he was robbed of both his revenge and his entertainment at the same time, so he decided to play a trick on the old magus. If he couldn't destroy the world with the wish on the grail then the war between the servants would have to do.

With his last chance approaching Angra moved the time table up on the Grail war, making it appear fifty years earlier than predicted. He chose six magus and the son of the very man who angered him the most, having that idiot fight in a world ending war would be entertainment all in its own. All of the masters that knew what was going on we're going to summon some, well, Angra wasn't going to dance around the subject, they bored him to no end. He could give a pass to the intended Lancer and Berserker. The former was a source of interesting instances and the later was truly a sight to behold, he would do but not in the way that he was intended to be used. The throne of heroes had every single man, woman and monster that ever was told in legend and story that ever lived and ever would live. He would force all choices out of the summoning and bring forth the strongest of each and every class that the throne had to offer. He would increase their abilities so that these former heroes were not longer humans from legend but Gods among men. It would cost a great deal of power but he had four war's worth of unused magical prana to use so power wasn't an issue. It was a break in the rules but Angra remind himself of the golden rule. He who has the gold makes the rules and he who is the lord of all evil can do what he damn well pleases when he pleases. He then realized at that moment that the prick, the golden King of Heroes was still around, oh this was going to be even better. With this in mind he felt the tug of a master summoning their servant and he took this chance to give them their new tool. But he would give them what he wanted.

Angra wanted Power.

He wanted Destruction.

He wanted Death.

He.

Wanted.

One.

Last.

 **War.**

 **Tohsaka Manor (Basement: 2 AM?)**

Rin finished looking over the circle, and as was expected of the young head of the Tohsaka family, it was perfect. There were no flaws of any kind, from the drawing of the circle, to the gems infused with prana surrounding the outside. Her mana was at its peak, her wavelength was ideal and the time was perfect, 2 in the morning. Her workshop was a mess of books and old papers that were shoved to the side to make room for the summoning. It was messy but it didn't matter, she was here to summon the Saber and that's what she was going to do even without a catalyst. Rin breathed a sigh, settling her nerves before taking into a position in the center of the circle.

She took a deep breath before stretching out her hand. Rin let her prana begin to erupt and the circle glowed red around her " _For the elements, Silver and Iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts. For my ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. Close the gates of the cardinal directions. Come forth from the crown, and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom._ " She said building her power as she spoke.

" _Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill. Repeat five times but when each is filled destroy it. Set. Heed my words. My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you head the grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear, that I will be all of the good in this world. That I shall defeat all the evil in the world. You, seven heavens clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!_ " Rin shouted.

The circle emitted a fierce light before an explosion of power filled the room. The explosion filled the room with energy and dust causing the young magus present to go into a coughing fit before pumping her fists in triumph. She looked at her hand and on it was a the design of a dragon with wings of fire that were disjointed from one another creating three district tattoos, her Command seals. She allowed herself a scream of delight "I've done it! I had to have drawn the most powerful card!" she looked around to see her servant, but no one was there.

She looked around the room but only she was the only one present. Rin started to fear that she had failed the summoning before she heard a large crash from above her "What the?" she asked running up the steps as fast as she could. She got to the door but it was broken "Damn it!" she screamed as she broke it down. She looked around her and her eyes widened in shock.

Her living room was a complete mess, furniture was destroyed and thrown everywhere. In front of the biggest pile of furniture was a man "Oh, dear." He said rubbing his head "I seem to have made a mess of things and there isn't a servant in a mile radius that I can blame it on." he then seemed to notice the girl behind him. He turned around and held up his hand with a gentle smile "Hi." he said simply.

Rin blinked and rubbed her eyes before focusing on the man in front of her. He looked about 26 and stood at about 6'0 with his hair going down to his knees. His hair was pure white that seemed to shine all different colors when the light hit it and he had a white robe of fine fabric with blue lining and cross designs on his shoulders. Inside his robe was a blue shirt with yellow chain mail underneath, his pants were black with thin orange lines through them that complimented his solid black boots.

Behind the man the clock read 1:00 AM. Meaning that Rins summoning had been flawed, meaning she failed "I did it again!" she screamed in frustration "Well, wants done is done."

She turned to face her servant, who was still holding that stupid grin and had his hand in the air still as well. She sighed "So what are you supposed to be?"

The man hesitated, not expecting the question "Well, Are you referring to my class or something else?" he asked.

"Never mind. Just to make sure your my servant and not someone else's right?" Rin asked.

"Well the mark on your hand is proof that you're my master." The man said looking at the back of Rin's hand "But I have to say master, you really don't know what you've gotten yourself into do you?"

Rin's jaw dropped at the statement "What?! Who are you to say that? Your my servant so you should be following every order I give you!"

The man nodded "Normally that is correct but lets look at the facts as they are. You had no clue if I was your servant without asking me. Meaning that you didn't know that your summoning would fail. And lets be honest here, if I was an enemy servant, you would be dead already."

Rin jumped back a bit, his reasoning was, perfect. She had no clue that the summoning would end up like this and she had asked an unknown servant if he was her's or not. The man smirked, sensing he won the argument "It's only a lesson for you to think more things through in the future."

Rin fumed a bit before regaining her composure "So, your my servant. What class are you? You're not Saber by the way you look."

The man looked around him "Well I admit I only have one blade but I'm not Saber. Would it help to say that I loosely qualify for the Saber class?" he said gesturing at his hip under his robe where the golden hilt of a sword was being held.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Rin shouted getting angry again. She then had to get control of herself for the second time in this many minutes "So if you're not Saber, who are you?"

The man grinned slyly, he waved his hand in the air showingly before bowing "I am a mage among magus, the strongest of my craft. Servant Caster at your service my lady."

Silence filled the room. Caster looked up at his master to see what was the matter. Rin looked like she had just been told that she was going to have cancer and was going to die in a week and that was the first on the long list of bad news. Her eye twitched in frustration before she couldn't contain her anger any more. She screamed and started throwing broken objects at Caster "Hey. Wait! OW!" Caster said as he was pelted by the objects.

Rin didn't stop throwing things "All of that time, all of that preparation and I get CASTER!" she screamed in anguish.

She got into a new pile and continued throwing things "ENOUGH!" Caster screamed his voice filled with power.

All of the object Rin had thrown at Caster stopped mid-flight, even the clock that Rin had in her hand was frozen in place. She stopped to look at the magic and she could only stare. It wasn't that the objects were frozen in the air like gravity no longer affected them. Everything stood in place, from the pages of a turning book to a splintered desktop. They were not frozen in space but it felt like time had stopped flowing around them like someone had pressed the pause button on a remote. Rin looked at Caster, who looked a little pissed "Are you done?" he asked.

"L-lets take this somewhere else." she said.

After some awkward shuffling the Tohsaka heir and Caster relocated to Rin's father's old study. Once they were there Rin sat down on the loan couch while Caster was looking over some gems that were lying around "I remember these." He said picking up one of the mana infused gems "Made them more as a joke then anything but at least modern magus have added to the formula." he tossed the gem up, muttered something under his breath and the gem self districted in the air "Well obviously they haven't added much." he commented.

"Stop destroying things ok." Rin scolded "Those will be useful later so don't go destroying everything."

Caster shrugged "Well I'm not the one who went around destroying things, I left that to my king."

Rin took that last comment and the comment of how he made gem magic into thought. Her servant was Caster yes, but he seemed to be a powerful one at that. She couldn't take it anymore, the curiosity was killing her "Ok, you have caused me to rethink a lot of things but you might give me something to work on. So, who are you?"

"Caster." Caster said in a joking tone.

That got Rin annoyed "You know what I meant. Who were you called in life?"

Caster chuckled "I doubt you would believe me."

"Try me." RIn challenged.

"This is going to be fun." Caster though "I have been known by many names-." Caster started but Rin stopped him by waving her arms about.

"NO! No monologues to keep me in suspense, just tell me!" she demanded.

Caster looked slightly pained but he held back all of the comments that were coming to him in waves "I am Merlin Ambrosius, greatest Mage in Camelot, Assistant to Uthor and Arturia Pendragon, maker of Caliburn and the strongest Caster class servant on the Throne."

Rin's jaw dropped. Merlin, The MERLIN! Merlin, one of, it not thee most famous mage in history. The Mage of Camelot and the one who guided King Arthur himself into his golden age. Rin had Merlin for a servant "I take back everything I said to you before." she said before her brain could tell her otherwise.

Caster smirked "I thought you would."

A thought occurred to Rin "Wait, Merlin was said to be the wise old man of legend. Why do you look so young?"

"Did the legends also mention King Arthur actually being King Arturia?" Caster said raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rin asked

"King Arthur was a woman not a man." Caster clarified.

Rin rolled her eyes "I highly doubt that." she said.

Caster cleared his throat "Did you forget who you're speaking to?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Rin said sheepishly. She walked to the closet and started rummaging through the contents "I have your first mission Caster."

"Oh?" Caster said, an amused smile gracing his features "You get down to business quick. Who will I be fighting? Lancer? Berserker? Archer? Or some other master?"

None of the above as it would seem. Rin tossed a broom and dustpan at Caster who caught the tools easily "Clean the living room. When I wake up, I want that room spotless."

Caster's eye twitched " _I'm back as a servant again aren't I?_ " Caster thought, his mind going back to his memories in Camelot, where for the first few years he was little more than a slave before his magic-craft gave him his position. He didn't really want to do what he was ordered but he already went through his life with one nagging woman critisizing everything he did and he really didn't want another. _Humor her this once_ , He sighed "As you command master."

 **The Next Morning**

Rin woke up, got dressed and went down stairs like she always did. She expected the room to be in as much disarray as last night. When she got down to the living room however, she was surprised to see that the room was perfectly fine and in order. The furniture was put back to its original position. In fact everything had been dusted, vacuumed and polished to pristine condition. Caster was on the couch snoring like he didn't have a care in the world. Rin went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She went back into the living room and emptied the water on her servant's head waking him up. He instantly got up, spat out the water that got into his mouth and then wiped off his face with his cloak "I was sleeping." he said annoyed.

"And leaving your master defenseless while she slept." Rin countered clearly angry "Plus you're a servant, you don't need sleep."

Caster dried himself off with his robe "There is no rule saying that servants can't have some shut eye every once and a while. Besides it helps keep our prana reserves in order so its a bonus. As per your other complaint, Saber has yet to be summoned so the war technically hasn't even begun yet so you can chill." Caster thought over that last statement "Is that how people your age talk or am I getting the wrong information? I mean the info the grail decided to give me wasn't very descriptive other then this is a car and this is a light switch. We actually had to make our own light crystals in my time you know, pain in the ass to make but they kept the room bright at night at least. Or you could light a candle but who wants do something as boring as that?"

"Well I have to get to school so you should keep a better eye on your duties."

"If and when I get a pastor I will hold your horses master."

Rin fumed for a moment but she went back to the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast. She thought over her plan for the beginning of the war. It was basically searching the city for the rest of the servants and then evolve battle plans from there. Caster went into the kitchen and sat down across from Rin. He found some fruit in the fridge and helped himself. Rin ate in silence before clearing her throat "Caster, you said that Saber was the last to be summoned. Can you sense the locations of every servant and their class?" If Caster had an ability like that, this war would be easy to win. For once since the summoning Rin found herself being hopeful.

"Nope." Caster said making Rin's hopes take a nose dive, Rin even face palmed at her servant.

"If you can't sense them, why are you so sure only Saber is yet to be summoned?" Rin asked.

Caster finished the apple he was eating "You're my master yet you can't see my skills? Take a look at my clairvoyance."

Rin rolled her eyes but she submitted to the responds and she nearly doubled over. Caster's states were…Incredible. C+'s in strength and agility along with an EX mana state. Rin expected his mana to be his most powerful state but a Caster's should not have these base states. Finally she looked at his skills and found clairvoyance, EX. Rin looked up at her servant with her jaw on the floor, and Caster was taking it all in with his trademark wide smirk "By the way, don't knock over that glass." he commented.

Rin looked around to find the glass and her hand hit the one she had used to wake Caster up earlier. It fell to the ground, shattered and the unexpected sound made Rin jump. After she had gotten over her surprise she shot Caster a glare "Now you're going to wonder for the rest of the day were you going to knock that glass over if I hadn't told you anything?" Caster said, his smirk growing even more pronounced if that was possible.

Rin had half a mind to use a command seal to stop him from being, well, him. But Command seals only had three uses and Rin was going to shoot herself with a curse before she used one of her command seals on something so-"Also are you going to go to school or something?" Caster said "Since the summoning destroyed your alarm clock last night you're running late and I really didn't feel like waking you up."

" _That tares it._ " Rin thought. She shoot up from her seat "That's it you tricking little servant! I am your master-!"

"I can see that." Caster said looking at Rin's right hand "Or do you want me to make sure?"

Rin's eye brow twitched " **By the Power of my first command seal. Caster I order you to obey my commands to the letter and stop playing jokes on me!** "

The room filled with a flash of red light as one of Rin's command seals disappeared from her hand. Both servant and master were silent for a few moments before Caster started bursting out laughing. This action made Rin even angrier "What are you laughing at!?"

"You of course!" Caster said in between laughs. He tried to get his breath back but he went straight back to laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye before he regained his composure "I'm sorry, but that was too funny."

"How is your master using a command seal to get you to follow her orders funny?" Rin demanded.

"Its funny because your little order was so vaguely worded that it has bigger openings then Camelot's front gate, and that gate was huge." Caster said in his mocking tone.

Then, like someone had flipped a switch he suddenly got serious "You ordered me to follow your orders to the letter. As a servant I am already duty bound to do such a thing because you are my master. But with such and open ended order, paired with my natural magic resistance makes that order nearly null and void. Besides it would take a thousand command seals to get me to obey such an order. In a sense you just wasted the second greatest tool a master possess in this war for the sole purpose of getting your way. I said last night that you didn't know what you were getting into, and this little stunt of yours proves my suspicions. You have obviously trained for a great deal of time in order to become a master for this war. Such a thing is admirable for a girl your age, only my king had such ambitions when she was your age but she knew what hell she was walking into. You obviously know of my legend, I don't want another liege of mine to throw their life away."

Rin took a step back, again her servants logic was…Very well founded. She had acted rashly but it was still justified "Well either way now you know I mean business and you won't go underestimating me again. For your information I know exactly what I walked into. I am the head of the Toshaka family and I've been training for this day since I was born so I won't be giving it up so easily."

Rin looked her servant in the eye and she saw what she could only describe as, sadness in them.

"I never intended to underestimate the one who gave me life in this world again." Caster said "But you told me to stop playing jokes on you and there is no way in hell thats going to happen so you better get used to it." he said, his smile and joking attitude returning.

Rin finished her breakfast and got her stuff for school and headed out. Caster had turned into his spirit form and was walking alongside his master. Rin could hear everything he said through their connection, so every time Caster gave an annoying whistle she heard it in her mind's ear.

Caster had apparently played another joke on her because the time she got to school grounds the first bell rang meaning she still had time. She grunted in frustration at her servants antics but she went in without another word. She passed through the halls like she did every day and the sights board her like they always did. Rin turned a corner and nearly ran into a purple haired girl her own age if not a year younger "S-Sorry." the other girl stammered out.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Rin said walking passed her. Sakura and her saw each other in the halls everyday so this isn't something that was weird. What was weird was that over the school uniform Sakura was wearing a golden yellow coat, even though it was perfectly fine even working with her outfit. Sakura started to break out into a cold sweat and as she walked passed Rin could tell that Sakura suddenly became nervous "Something wrong?" she asked.

Sakura looked like she was being interrogated "N-No nothing at all! Goodbye Senpai." she said walking away quickly. Rin raised an eyebrow at the other girl but she turned around and went on her way "Master." Caster said in their shared connection "Does that girl mean anything to you?"

Rin nearly tripped over her two feet at the disturbance but she kept her outward appearance the same "No, she's just some girl from another family. We're a year apart and that's all."

Rin could feel Caster's doubtfulness but for once he held his tongue. Rin felt as if Caster had stopped walking and was looking at something behind her. "What ever. I need to get to class." she thought.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura started to stop panicking after a few minutes. She had moved as quickly as she could away from Rin and to her class. She sat at her desk just as the bell rang and class started "What are you so worried about?" a voice asked her.

Sakura jumped up "Sakura? Is everything ok?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry. Everything's fine." Sakura responded quickly. The teacher took the answer and continued to talk about world history but Sakura was looking somewhere else. She was looking at the space between her desk and the open window. There was nothing there to the normal eye but Sakura could feel someone/something there. Her servant, Rider.

"W-Well I'm just…Well it's complicated." she said to Rider.

Sakura felt as if Rider shrugged "Then don't explain it. If you don't wish to talk about it then I won't pry. Besides, we made a contract, everything you feel to tell me about you is all I need to know."

Sakura sighed and tried to listen to the teacher but her mind was still in the day before.

 **Yesterday**

 _Sakura coughed as the smoke from the summoning flew at her. She was in the basement of the Matou manner next to a completed summoning circle. Behind her was her half-brother Shinji and her vampire grandfather Zouken. She was performing the summoning ritual for the servant Madusa, she was meant to be Shinji's servant in the holy grail war. Everything was perfect, from the circle to the mantra Sakura's grandfather had forced her to sight. What happened next, was not perfect._

 _In the center of the circle, other than a gorgon was a middle aged man. He had dirty brown hair and greek style armor around his body. His arms looked like a weightlifters and for some reason Sakura got a feeling of the ocean just by looking at the man. On the side of this waste was a short sword made of golden bronze and a small shield. Wrapped around his right shoulder was a golden cloth the glowed slightly._

 _The man looked around at the people in front of him "I am the servant Rider. I ask, which of you is my master?"_

 _Shinji apparently took this as his cue. He used his hand to stroke his hair back and he stepped up with a confidence that made him look like even more of a prick then he already did. He was right in front of Rider and brandished the book he had gotten from Grandfather "I am your master Servant. I am Shinji Matou and you are?"_

 _Rider raised a questioning eyebrow and he scoffed in disgust at Shinji. Rider walked past the boy wordlessly, witch set Shinji off "Hey you little shit! You need to respect your master! Thats it, by the power of my first command seal I-!"_

 _Rider shot a gaze at Shinji that forced the teenager to stop what he was doing and stare at the servant with a look of pure terror. Rider walked up to Shinji slowly, menacingly and under the hero's gaze Shinji crumpled and fell to the ground. Rider lent down to look the boy in the eye before saying "Shut up."_

 _Rider then got up and walked to Sakura who was still sitting in the spot the summoning called for. Rider knelt down on one knee like a knight bowing before a queen. He lowered his head and looked at Sakura with a kind smile "Thank you for summoning me."_

 _Sakura, who was still half dead and tired, jumped back a bit at the remark "Y-You're welcome." she said stuttering at the servant._

 _Rider looked behind her at her grandfather. Zouken just smiled at the servants gaze "You need something Servant?" the old man asked._

 _"Yes. Are you the one who polluted this maiden's body?" Rider asked._

 _Sakura looked at Rider in shock and the room was filled with the sound of Zouken's laughter "Oh? And what if I am?"_

 _"Then I will offer Hera your head." Rider said drawing his sword. It hummed with power making the air around it heat up. Rider was as fast as a bullet, his sword going in a graceful arc to take off the old man's head._

 _"STOP!" Sakura screamed. Rider's sword stopped a millimeter from Zouken's neck. The servant and the house head locked eyes for a second before Rider returned its weapon to its sheath. The two men nodded at something, an unspoken agreement going between them "Shinji. Get over here boy." Zouken ordered_

 _Shinji hesitated for a moment before running like an idiot to his grandfather. Once he was at his side Shinji stood at attention "Yes?"_

 _Zouken nodded at Rider and as quick as a snake or even faster Rider's sword sliced off Shinji's right hand. Shinji didn't react for a few moments before he gripped his stub of a hand with his left and he cried out in pain. Zolken caught the book that had flown out in mid-air. Sakura stared at the three of them in shock before Zouken walked up to her with the book in tow. He grabbed Sakura's hand and she yelped in pain as his grip nearly crushed her wrist. He muttered a few words under his breath before a flash of light filled the room. When Sakura could see again she realized that the command seals, which were shaped like a ship with two masts appeared on her hand. Rider was at her side in a instant. He took off the golden cloth from his shoulder and he draped it over Sakura. Instantly Sakura felt better then she had in years and Zouken swore under his breath._

 _"Of all the legends, she had to summon you." he all but snarled._

 _Rider smiled at Sakura before turning to Zouken and faster than the old man expected he kicked the Matou head through the wall. Zouken's body traveled through the ground and stone works till it ended in a pit filled to the brim with worm familiers. Rider wordlessly walked through the hole he had made and came to the edge of the pit. He pulled out his sword and stabbed the pool of worms. There was a huge build up of prana and after a flash of light all of the worms were gone, Zouken along with them. Sakura watched the whole event like it was the most incredible thing she could've witnessed. Rider sheathed his blade before walking back to Sakura. He knelt down and sent a surge of prana into the golden cloth around Sakura._

 _"You are free now master." Rider said._

 _Inside her, one by one, Sakura could feel the crest worms which had pained her since childhood die. She felt a tear run down her face, she hadn't been able to cry since before she first was forced into the pit._

 _From that moment on, Sakura Matou was an official master in the fifth Holy Grail war._

 **Present**

Sakura ran her fingers through the golden fabric (Witch had turned into a coat since she crossed school grounds) in her hand. It was soft and like a blanket to a small child, comforting. She honestly tried to listen to her teacher but she just couldn't. Two facts made her the happiest and saddest person in the world in her regard. First, as of this morning every last crest worm in her was dead and she was a free woman for the first time in years. But there still remained the fact that it was only the holy grail war that was keeping her like this. Sakura feared that as soon as the war was over and Rider had to leave the world, she would be put through that torture again.

" _Don't worry_." Rider said seeming to read her thoughts " _No Rider short of Achilles himself can hope to match me. I will protect you from anything master_."

" _That's not what I'm worried about._ " Sakura said.

Rider was silent for the rest of the class. As the bell range for next period Rider spoke again " _If anyone comes near you with the intent of putting you through that again, I will destroy them with all of the power I have._ "

Sakura felt a mix of happiness at her servants words " _You can try but Grandfather has survived far more than you would think. I don't know what you did but he will be back._ "

Rider snorted " _If he thinks that his worms will protect him from what I did he has another thing coming. I told you before, I will protect you master._ "

Rider repeated his earlier saying but this time with a confidence that didn't sound like a promise. It was like the word of god coming down from the heavens, not a promise, a fact. Sakura smiled " _Thank you Rider._ "

" _I have a name you know_." Rider said jokingly.

"But-"

" _The closest servant is currently playing darts with a teacher's pens and not paying any attention. Besides Its not like they can hear us._ "

Sakura allowed hope to fill her as she walked into her next class " _Well, thank you, Rider._ "

Rider sighed " _I have a name_." he said with a hint of a joking nature.

 **Rin (Same time)**

Rin was currently trying her best to pay attention to her teacher. It was a lecture on physics but the constant thunking of something hitting its target was really getting on her nerves. Caster had stolen some of her pens and some pens from everyone in the room, teacher included, and was playing darts of all things. She spared a glance to check what her servant was making his dart board and it the the back of her desk chair. The pens were arranged in a smily face and Rin couldn't stop herself from falling face first on her desk. This brought a host of questioning looks but RIn ignored them. She shot the invisible servant a glare and went back to listening, which was the exact moment that the thunking started again.

Thankfully the period finished and Rin, quite literally ran out of the room eager to get Caster out of there. Rin walked like she was going to kill someone and the crowd of people that normally lined the hallways parted to let the angry family head through. Once she was up the stairs to her next class Rin realized that she needed to vent " _WHAT THE HELL CASTER!?_ "

" _You know for a purely mental conversation, your voice is surprisingly louder then it is in real life. Take that as a compliment master, few things are louder than you in the modern world from what I've seen._ "

Rin was about to put a foot out to step up the next flight of stairs when she heard Casters comment. It made her stop and wonder if it would be better to fall down the flight of stairs to her left and just end it all now.

" _Caster. I thought I ordered you to stop playing jokes on me._ "

" _And I have, you said nothing about your pens or your chair. If you want me to do what you want you better phrase your statements better._ "

Rin face palmed in frustration, but her servant did prove a good point. She needed to be more careful of how she worded the next of her command seals. She walked up the stairs and continued to walk to her next class " _Never mind the jokes. Tell me, why were you using the back of my chair as a dart board?_ "

" _Because school is boring and I don't see any real reason to come here. I mean you're in the middle of a life or death fight between magus and and servants and you're going to school? Other than to keep up appearances I don't see the point._ "

 _"Its because I have to keep up appearances that it's the point!_ " Rin screamed back to him. She stomped on and ran into someone. Both of them fall on their butts respectively and Rin rubbed her butt "Hey watch where you're-" her sentence was cut short when she realized who she ran into.

She was the same age as Rin but she wore an elaborate blue dress and had shoulder length blond hair. Luviagelita Edelfelt, the one person Rin really didn't want to deal with right now. Luviagelita looked at Rin and her trademark mocking grin appeared on her face "Well if it isn't Mrs. Tohsaka, I knew you were a failure at everything that would help you but I thought that you could at least walk without running into someone. I guess I was wrong."

Rin was so mad from running into Luvia and Caster's comments she actually growled " _Friend of yours?_ " Caster asked.

Rin got up ignoring her servant "Well at least I know everything my family has taught me and you know everythin-Oh I'm sorry that right, the Tohsaka's taught your family everything they know. From how I read the records it was like spoon feeding a baby information."

The students around the two girls slowly began to move away, they knew what was coming. Rin and Luviagelita were known by the whole school, from their looks, to how excelled the two were in studies and how they tried to kill one another when every they came within fifty feet of each other.

Luviagelita's eye twitched as she fought down anger "Well at least I don't hold on to the name of a dead family to make myself feel better."

"Shut your mouth you harlet!"

"WITCH!"

"WHORE!"

" _Round one, fight._ " Caster said as the two girls jumped at each other. At first they seemed to be using actual attacks before it devolved into mindless hair pulling and scratching. The students around them made two lanes to walk by them, but a fair number of them stopped to watch and Caster could see money being exchanged between hands.

" _You know, now that hindsight has graced me with her presence, I'm really glad that you ordered me to come with you to school._ " Caster said laughing.

The cat fight went on for about five minutes, the bell already long past. The two were still on the ground and then finally someone came through the crowd and started pulling the two apart. He was about the same age as the two girls fighting. He had red hair, decent features and an athletic build "Tohsaka, Edelfelt class has started already so knock it off already."

He managed to pry the mages apart by simple brute strength and a few students from the crowd came in and pulled them even further a part. Rin and Luviagelita shot each other death glares before they turned and marched off "Hey Tohsaka!" The boy called out to Rin.

Rin didn't turn around or even noticed that he spoke at all. She stormed off to her next class and sat down in her chair ignoring everyone looking at her " _You have a lot of interesting people here Master, I'm starting to wonder if your life is ever boring._ " Caster said laughing.

 **A few Hours Later**

School was a boring experience as it always was, except for the fight with Edelfelt everything was normal. It was agonizing but Rin bore through it. As she was walking out she felt a tug of a prana circle being activated " _Caster-._ "

" _I know, someone's making a bounded field around the school._ "

" _Where?_ "

" _The roof._ "

Rin looked around at everyone walking home. She decided to hide from everyone and wait till nightfall. True she was giving who ever was making the bounded field time to finish but she was going to take care of their work soon enough. Once she was sure that everyone was gone she went up to the roof like Caster indicated. It was a full moon tonight so the it was easy to see the red rune circle in the center of the ground. Rin approached "Caster, what do you make of this?" she asked not bothering to say it through their connection since they were alone.

Caster hummed as he looked over the circle " _It's not much more than just an alarm. It just warns the caster whenever a new servant comes near the school but other then that its nothing special. Since it's not going off right now who ever made this already knows who we are._ "

Rin gritted her teeth in frustration, first night of the war and already someone had an advantage over her and Caster. "Well if that's the case then they won't mind if I throw a kink in the works." Rin said kneeling down.

She worked in silence and after a minute she effectively destroyed the circle. Rin smiled to herself, who ever made the circle was an amateur at best, so many flaws to exploit it was laughable "To disrespect the scanty of another's work is a sin young miss." a voice said.

Rin shot around and found the source of the voice sitting atop the fence. To call him a man was an understatement, he was a giant. He stood atop the fence balanced perfectly, standing at least nine feet tall. He was a hulking figure with gigantic muscles that bulged from under his skin. His skin was a deep tan that you would expect a traveler would have. On his back was a huge black bow and a quiver hung at his side. One of his eyes glowed gold while the other had a red tinge to it. The aura that the man gave off was something out of a story book, you could almost feel the power radiating off of him. "Your master is a interesting one. You stand there and say nothing, come out from the shadows!" he ordered

Rin turned to the spot where Caster was supposed to be "You can see him? So you're a servant."

"Indeed, I am the servant Archer." Archer said.

His quiver glowed and a black arrow appeared in his hand, he took his long bow off his back. He notched the arrow and took aim at Rin. Normally if someone aimed any weapon at her she would just put up a quick barrier and it would be right as rain. What made her not chose to do that was that this was a servant. These were legendary heroes given form in the world again and powered up till they are near indistinguishable from so called gods. So, needless to say the servant that specializes on the bow pointing an arrow at you was like a trained soldier aiming a rocket launcher at your head. Actually, scratch that, a trained soldier is more survivable.

Rin muttered a quick spell which reinforced her legs. She then shot at the other end of the fence at speeds that would put olympic runners to shame. An arrow shot past her but it only cut some of her hair. Rin jumped up and over the fence to fall three stories to the ground below. She curled up into a ball "Caster! I need your help with the landing!" she screamed as she fell.

She was falling as fast as anyone would given the circumstances and she was about to hit the ground hard. Rin closed her eyes and hoped that Caster wouldn't play another joke. Right before she did an invisible force caught her and carried her bridal style away from the intended landing spot. It dropped Rin off in the center of the clearing and out of the corner of her eye Rin saw a narrow streak through the sky towards her head. An explosion filled the air as something came between Rin and the arrow. When she could see again Caster was in front of her fully materialized. In his hand was a black staff longer than he was tall. At the end of the staff the black pieces came together to form a cage around the air. Inside the inclosed space prana of different colors shot out and rebounded with each other to make an spectacular light show.

Archer jumped down from the roof as easily as he was walking down some stairs. Archer stared at Caster for a moment "Caster?" he asked.

"What gave it away?" Caster asked while he stretched his arms "The mage robes? The black magic staff? Or the face?"

Archer gave a gruff chuckle "The staff." he said in answer.

"Its normally a bit of a give away isn't it?. You know I really should make something to make it less obvious but that would require effort on my part and my working muse stops there." Caster said shrugging.

Rin looked between the two servants. They were on different sides of a war that was going to end only when they killed each other. And they were talking like they're old drinking buddies?

The sound of someone clapping echoed through the courtyard. Rin looked for the source and found Luviagelita Edelfelt walking towards the three with a grin on her face "Well well Tohsaka." she started "It appears your family has fallen faster than I thought. The great magus family, founders of the holy grail war, and you summon Caster, the weakest of the seven servants."

"Harsh." Caster muttered.

Rin reached into her pocket where several gems were kept "So, you're Archer's master Edelfelt?"

Luviagelita laughed and she showed off her right hand. A red eagle with flaming wings was tattooed on the back of her hand "To be honest I was surprised when you didn't notice it sooner. I mean, we were literally right next to each other and you couldn't sense my command seals."

"Well I'll make a point of shoving an extra curse up your ass when I get the chance." Rin said "So tell me, why make the circle?"

Luviagelita raised an eyebrow "I haven't made a magic circle since the summoning Tohsaka, what the hell are you talking about?"

"There's a magic alarm at the top of the roof of the school." Caster explained "We didn't make it so my master used unfinished logic to deduce that you were the one who made it."

Luviagelita put her fingers at the bridge of her nose "Tohsaka, if I'm going to make a circle its going to be something a little better then an alarm."

Caster shrugged in agreement "Makes sense to me. I mean if I made it I would put something cool, like the whole school exploding or something."

"Or teleport any enemy out of the school so they can be dealt with." Archer added.

"Yeah something like that! Master we really should do those kind of things."

Rin face palmed, why did she have to get this Caster? Rin regained her composure "Edelfelt. The final servant has yet to be summoned. In accordance with the rules we can't have our servants kill each other just yet."

Luviagelita nodded "I completely agree. So for tonight this will be just a little test of strength. The one who wins will be the one with the strongest servant. The loser will crawl back to the hole she came out of. Deal?"

Rin nodded in agreement "Caster, you'll get no help from me."

"Archer, you won't have any assistance." Luviagelita said.

"So right here, show me what you can do!" The two masters ordered.

Caster looked at his master "Seriously you want me to fight that thing? Have you seen him? He could make the Rock look like a panda with those muscles. But if that's what you're ordering me to do, I am obligated by command seal to do so. Step back master, and just watch the show."

Rin did what her servant suggested and stepped back. On the other side of the courtyard Luvia copied the action. The servant of Magic-Craft smirked and Archer took a fighting stance with his bow in hand. Caster stood where he was but he put his staff out in front of him. Prana slowly started to come out from him, slowly growing till the breeze picked up. A circle of light appeared from under Caster's feet "His noble Phantasm?" Luvia asked, clearly confused.

Rin for once agreed with her, she had no clue what was going on either. Caster stood in the middle of his circle, prana still flowing out of him. He looked at Archer "Prepare yourself."

The prana suddenly stopped flowing out of Caster and the whole courtyard fell into silence " _Release the Wind King._ " Caster whispered.

Caster disappeared in a flash of light and Archer moved his bow to behind him. As soon as he finished moving his bow, the black metal blocked a beam of light that had appeared out of no where. All around Archer beams of magical energy shot out at the big servant. Archer moved with great grace despite his huge size as he moved to intercept the blasts with his bow in hand. Rin's jaw was on the floor at this point, the biggest surprise was the fact that she could barely sense Caster. Her servant was a blip, one second he was there the next he was gone. The magical blasts continued to fire forcing Archer to remain where he was, and he was clearly frustrated. None of the blasts had managed to do much more then piss him off "You fool! These pathetic attacks cannot defeat me!"

"Oh I know." Caster's voice said "Your overwhelming presence, your huge size and that particular looking sword that you've been hiding tells me all I need to know about you."

Archer flinched, allowing one of the blasts to hit him in the face "Archer!" Luvia shouted in worry.

When the dust cleared Archer stood unharmed, the only indication that he had been hit being the black scar above his left eyebrow. On the far side of the courtyard Caster stood surrounded by several magic circles, all of which we glowing different shades of blue or green. Archer looked at the circles and Caster "Impressive wizard, there are few that can wound me with such basic attacks."

Caster grinned "I always aim to impress. But lets face it, I'm at a disadvantage. I don't have anything set up for a plan, you hit me with one or two of those arrows and I'll fade. Plus its stupid for me to fight someone as strong and famous as you."

Archer raised an eyebrow "You claim to know me Caster? I would ask of you some proof."

Caster smirked and he spoke a word. Rin and Luvia didn't hear it or more accurately to say that they were forced not to hear it. Archer's eyes narrowed "You are not from my time, yet you stand above any wizard or witch that I knew. Who are you?"

"Just a laughing Caster." Caster said with a joking smile.

Archer clearly wasn't amused. Quick as a snake he grabbed an arrow and notches it in his bow. Caster looks at the arrow and muttered "I know what your thinking. Should I shoot him? And the answer may surprise you."

Archer swore under his breath before firing the prana infused arrow at Caster. It flew through the air like silver judgement right at Caster's head. Rin's eyes widen as Caster made no move to get out of the arrows path. Suddenly, just before the arrow hit Caster the circles around him glowed and flashed out. Then, nothing happened. Literally nothing happened, the arrow hit nothing. Rin blinked at the scene in front of her, it wasn't that the arrow didn't hit anything it was more accurate to say that the arrow disappeared from existence. One second the arrow was flying and then BAM its gone. Caster walked out of the his circles twirling his staff in his hand "The answer was no by the way."

Archer lowered his bow "What did you just accomplish Caster?"

Caster chuckled "If I told you that all the fun of you trying to figure it out goes to waste."

Archer spread his feet, lowing his center of gravity "Once I finish this, tell me if its fun."

Archer held out his hand and a huge build up of prana came from the servant. When the prana disappeared in Archer's hand was a sword. No, it was an insult to call it a sword. It was a giant stone slab that was wielded as a sword. It must have been at least a few tons in weight but in Archer's hands it looked like it was as heavy as a feather.

Caster's grin disappeared and he put his staff in front of him. The two servants stared at each other and the moment made the two master's lose their cool. Rin was about to order her servant to attack when both legends shot their respective weapons at something on the other end of the courtyard " **Who's There!?** " both of them demanded.

Rin's head shot around and looked out to where the servants had fired. When the dust of their attacks faded a figure wearing a student's uniform " _Who the hell is still here at this hour?_ " Rin thought.

The student stood in complete shock before realizing that he needed to move. He took off as fast as he could into the school leaving the courtyard behind. Caster looked at Rin questioningly "Normal people are not supposed to see that."

Rin rolled her eyes "Of course people aren't supposed to see this. Luvia, I think we should turn in for the night."

Luvia nodded "Lets go home Archer."

As everyone made a move to leave Caster cleared his throat "Master about that boy-."

"What about him?"

"If you'd let me finish I'll tell you. You know when I said my clairvoyance is off the charts?"

"Yeah?" Rin said, an uneasy feeling growing in her.

"Well I see that young man laying in a pool of his own blood in center of a hallway and onto of that, another servant just went into the school after him."

Rin stared at her servant in shock "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"I was in the middle of fighting a knight class servant, putting his arrow into a pocket dimension, spoilers by the way, and all around trying not to be shot. So forgive me if I don't scream out everything I notice. Actually, please don't tell me to do that because I notice a lot of things and some of those things aren't for the faint of heart." Caster rambled.

Rin wasn't paying attention anymore because she was racing to the door that she'd seen the boy go through. Luvia came up behind her "What are you doing?" Rin demanded.

"I can't just leave a helpless commoner to his own devices when facing an enemy servant. Plus I get to see another servant so my information pool will grow." Luvia said.

Rin rolled her eyes but she kept running. The two girls slowed down considerably once they entered the school, both of them were tired and the school halls were not meant for speedy racing. Rin and Luvia rounded a corner, both of them catching their breath before Rin heard Luvia gasp. About fifteen feet from the turn they just came on the boy was laying down dying. He twitched but the pool of blood spreading around him was growing. Archer and Caster appeared behind their respective masters "Poor soul." Caster muttered.

Archer bowed his head and said a silent prayer, the hallway barely big enough to contain his bulk. Both masters looked down at the floor, they hadn't been fast enough "Caster, follow the servant that did this."

Caster raised an eyebrow but he did as he was told and he faded from view "Archer, go with him. Report back to the house when your done." Luvia ordered, her voice barely a whisper.

Archer nodded and he too faded leaving the masters alone with the boy. Rin walked up and sat down next to the boy and Luvia followed her example "We can at least stay with him till his time passes."

Luvia slowly nodded. She wiped a tear out of her eyes before looking down "Who is it?" she said reaching down.

Luvia rolled the boy so that both girls could see his face and both of them paled when they saw his face. Rin trembled "Why? Why, out of everyone why did it have to be you?"

 **Earlier that Day**

Once again, Shirou Emiya dreamt of a blade. He found himself in a hell that could only exist in the nightmares of children. The sky was crimson red and all around him were the bloodied corpses of fallen knights. Their armor, weapons and flags littered the ground making even walking through the carnage impossible without disrupting someone's final resting place. Shirou looked around the battlefield and once again, like all others before it only one thing remained in the hands of the living. A great sword as long as Shirou was tall reflected the sunlight of the dying day. It was drenched in the blood of those who thought themselves greater than it. It was a legend, its steel was so sharp to the eye it could cut even the sky itself if it was turned upon it. It was holy and demonic at the same time. A blessing and curse to wield and use. Shirou expected himself to wake up in a cold sweat like all other times before him but this time something else continued the dream. A hand, clothed in blood soaked war reached out and grasped the hilt of the great blade. As Shirou watched the hand was joined by an arm, then a torso and then a body. Shirou couldn't make out what the body looked like beyond the blood that covered it. The figure turned an eyeless gaze at Shirou and the wishful hero felt himself take a step back in fear. The figure raised the great sword and brought it down upon the earth. From the blade pure elemental darkness streamed out like a force of nature at Shirou. Shirou opened his mouth to scream but the darkness hit him and his head vaulted up. He found himself in the shed next to so many failed practicing supplies. He sighed in relief, it was just a dream like before.

After that the sun rose in the sky the same as it always would for the boy known as Shirou Emiya. He had gone to school like normal, broke up a fight between Rin and Luvia (Again) and did his normal work as the school's 'Fake' janitor. A few people had asked him to do a few things for them and he helped them out like he always did. He did even the most remedial tasks without complaint and he enjoyed doing them. A lot of his friends had told him that the way he sees the world is distorted and horrible. You can't live your life thinking of others before yourself. Shirou never thought that way of his life so he mostly ignored them and continued to do his work. Ayako had asked him to clean up the archery sight so he had to stay late. When he was finishing up he heard the sound of fighting and went to investigate. Then a string of bad things had happened. He nearly got shot by a man in a white robe and a huge man with a bow. Both had missed but Shirou guessed that they wanted to miss. Shirou wasn't ashamed to say that he ran from the two men, then he got a spear through his chest. As he felt the blade go through him, he caught a glimpse of the man that did it. Shirou wasn't going to joke or dance around the face, the man who stabbed him was a ninja. Think the most stereotypical ninja garb you can think of and you wouldn't be too far off at what he saw. His hood covered his face so that only his eyes could be seen, his garb was black and silver that was skin tight around his body. His arms were exposed with scars lining toned arms and on his back was sheath's for various weapons. All along his waist were throwing knives and other such weapons.

His killer barely noticed resistance as he perched his heart with a spear. Shirou felt pain, searing pain that can't be described by words alone. The icy feeling of losing life grips you and you can't say anything to describe it. But you can scream, scream as the pain makes your whole world go black and the last thought going through you head would be " _Why Me?_ "

Shirou screamed again as he quickly sat up. He breathed hard and looked around himself. He was in his house? How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was the running through the school away from those, things. They looked human, they spoke like humans should but they definitely weren't humans. They were too fast, too strong and the fact that one of them started shooting lasers out of thin air was questioning enough.

He looked down at his chest to inspect his wound, or the scare that was left. His shirt was still bloodied but there wasn't any wound. The only thing that was different around him was a ruby red gemstone that was on a necklace. It looked priceless but other than being a normal gem Shirou couldn't tell anything else about it. He could find out but he didn't need any more surprises tonight. He forced himself to his feet and made his way around the rest of the house to make sure that everything was how it should be. It only took him five minutes to check everything and when he was done he breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, fate was kind enough to use that moment to make everything turn for the worst once again. Shirou felt something cold and metal rest itself on his shoulder. Instantly he froze and broke into a cold sweat "I will not lie and say that I am not impressed. You are the first of my targets to ever face my spear and survive." A hard voice said.

Shirou looked between the blade and a rolled up newspaper on the floor. He had meant to pick it up but his human Tiger of a guardian kept picking it up from the table wondering if it's the new issue. Shirou steadied his breathing and prepared to throw an attack at the voice behind him and lounge at the newspaper roll at the same time. As soon as Shirou was sure it was now or never the blade moved right next to his throat "Move without my say, and you will die. So much as change your breathing, you will die. Am I clear?"

Shirou nodded as best as he could without the knife cutting into him. The moment of silence that followed was just as deadly as the knife that the voice held at Shirou's throat "Why don't you just kill me?" he asked, breaking both of the voices earrings in one sentence.

The blade came closer and Shirou winced in pain as the sharp edge drew blood. "I'm curious, how did you survive?"

"I don't know." Shirou answered honestly.

The hum from behind him told Shirou that the figure was disappointed. And then the blade left his neck. Out of pure relief Shirou fell to the ground and gasped for air. Once he got control of his breathing again Shirou turned to look at who was in his home. In the light of the night the ninja that had killed him before stood with a kunai knife in his hand. He looked down at Shirou and Shirou could almost feel the killing intent coming off the man in waves. Then, just like it hadn't been there at all the intent faded. The man threw the kunai at Shirou's feet "Pick it up." he ordered.

"Wh-What?" Shirou asked.

"There are certain things you can only tell from a man by fighting him. I wish to know what kind of man you are."

Shirou nodded and picked up the kunai and stood in an improvised fighting stance. The ninja reached behind him and pulled out a long curved katana whose edge was red like crimson blood. Shirou held up a hand and the action made the ninja raise a questioning eyebrow "Before we begin, I just want to say thank you." Shirou said "You've given me a chance to fight my way out."

"Do not mistake my curiosity for kindness boy. You will not be able to breath soon enough." the ninja corrected.

Shirou nodded again before letting out a war cry and charging the man. With the grace of a dancer the man simply side stepped the strike before bringing his katana down on Shirou's arm. The blade cut deep into his right arm causing Shirou to cry out in pain and making him trip. He fell hard on his wounded arm and barely had time to register the pain before the ninja was on him bringing his katana down on Shirou's head. Shirou brought up his small weapon and screamed "TRACE ON!"

Immediately Shirou felt his magic circuits activate, pouring prana into the small knife, making spider-web designs run along the metal edge. The katana and the knife collided and the ninja looked down with a puzzled expression. He had expected his blade to pass cleanly through the smaller knife as easily as it would through the air. Instead of the more likely scenario the sharper and better katana was stopped with weaker kuni. The ninja eyed the blue spider web designs, he was no stranger to the ways of magic craft, he himself had applied it to his stealth. So the surprise came not from the magic, but that the boy was a magus in the first place. This little display only solidified the orders that his master had given him, destroy any and all threats watching the battle between Archer and Caster. This boy was a magus, not a human, he was definitely a threat.

The ninja somersaulted over Shirou and as he went over he grabbed the boys color. At the end of his movement he threw Shirou in front of him, which happened to be the glass screen blocking the house from the outside. The ninja's strength was more than a normal human and Shirou found himself hitting, going through, and landing on shards of glass. The small glass shards cut into him but he forced himself to his feet. Still clutching his right arm with his left he ran to the shed where he spent most of his time. It was just a desperate attempt to find something, anything that could save him. "If you find yourself against something you can't beat, go to the shed."

The memory of his father telling him that order gave him strength as he jumped into the doors of the shed. He crashed through the doors and he started making his way into the shed. His efforts were cut short when he felt a blade go through his foot, pinning him to the floor. For the third time that night Shirou cried out in pain. He slowly looked behind him to see the ninja walking up. He was taking his time, like a hunter with prey he knew was never going to leave. He held out his hand and a blood red spear appeared in a flash of prana. He said nothing as he twirled his spear before leaving it at Shirou's chest.

As the spear moved to strike him Shirou felt time slow down. " _Is this how I'm going to die? Am I going to die without saving or helping anyone? Am I a failure?_ "

Then, the ground behind the two men started glowing.

 **Inside the Grail**

The corruption in the grail was great, but it was not complete. No matter how great the darkness, some part, no matter how small still wishes to see the light. So even with having its entire being taken over by this force the consciousness of the grail still remained. It was weak, it was near powerless, but even the smallest piece of light can bring hope. Like its dark overseer it felt the pull of another master summoning a servant. The sheath of the Sword of Promised Victory was screaming to bring forth the King of Knights once more. As much as the grail wanted a powerful Servant to fight the twisted games of All the World's evil, someone greater than the King was needed.

So, with the last of its light before giving itself over to the darkness completely the grail gave all of its remaining power to the servant which would fit this master. It would change his class, he would no longer be Saber, but Saver. He would be given power that even the dark grail never knew. He would fight with his master to defeat the corrupted servants. So with its work done the last light of the Holy Grail faded away but it was content. The servant would fit the master near perfectly. After all, they both wanted to be Allies of Justice.

 **With Angra Mainyu**

The former avenger class servant felt as if more leg room had opened up in the grail. When the hell did that happen? Wait better question, why didn't that space come free with this grail package? He shrugged it off, it was time to bring in the King of Knights. Maybe he should put in her Tyrant version just to spice things u-Saver? WHEN THE HELL DID THIS GUY SHOW UP?! WHO LET THIS GUY IN HERE?!

Wait?

...

...

...

FU-

 **The Summoning**

" _What is your wish?_ " A voice asked Shirou.

Shirou didn't care where the voice came from but he was surprised nonetheless. The spear was still moving in slow motion and its target was still his heart, finishing the job it started at the school. Shirou thought for a moment " _I want to make people happy. I want to save them. I want to be the one who takes their pain away._ "

" _You want to be a hero?_ "

" _Yes_."

The voice paused, as if thinking over Shirou's last word. " _Then tell me, tell your enemy, tell the world. What, right now, do you wish for more than anything!?_ "

Shirou felt a burning pain on the back of his hand. With his conviction and the fear of death powering him he screamed " **I WANT TO LIVE!** "

The room exploded into light making the ninja bring his spear back in surprise. No sooner did he bring his weapon around he was launched out of the shed by a powerful blow. Shirou was rolling in pain as the light burned his eyes. Then something pulled the knife pinning him down. Surprisingly the removal of the weapon didn't hurt as much as he expected. He put his hand to his head to steady the suddenly feeling of a huge drain on him gave him a huge headache. When he could finally see the sight before him was something that he would never forget. Standing before him was a tall man with shining white hair that darkened as its length went on stopping when it was a blood red at the end. He had silver armor covering his arms legs and back but left his chest open. He wore no chain mail underneath instead just a black armor coating with crimson red lines detailing the outline of the armor. On his back Shirou could see the outline of the sheath to the biggest Claymore that he had ever seen. The man opened his eyes and a trail of energy spread from down his eyes to his chest making a cross pattern of green light "I ask, are you my master?" he asked.

Shirou just starred in awe, the man look like one of the knights of legend. Someone who gave there life to protect those they cared about against anything and everything. The man standing before him was what Shirou wanted to be, a hero.

The sound of someone grunting made the two men turn their gaze to the courtyard. The ninja had gotten up but he looked like hell. That one attack had left a huge bleeding scar on the man's chest. The knight before Shirou reached behind him and brought out his claymore "We will talk after I remove the threat." he said in a emotionless voice.

The next thing Shirou knew he was blown back by wind from the man moving faster then sound, even for an instant. When he could get himself to his feet he looked outside to see the knight fighting the ninja, well fighting would be incorrect, curbstomping would be more appropriate.

The ninja for his part was now showing a level of skill and power that, if used against Shirou earlier he would be dead. But no matter how impressive he was with duel wielding his spear and katana, the black armored knight wielded his claymore with even more skill. For each lighting fast strike that the ninja shot out with it was easily deflected or dodged. The ninja dodge rolled away from the bigger sword, and with his speed he managed to see an opening. He capitalized on this by bringing down his katana on the knight's arm. Shirou shouted a warning but he needn't bothered. Quick as a snake the knight reached out and grabbed the katana with his bare hand. A stunned moment of silence ensued as everyone comprehend what just happened. To add further surprise the knight, using only his thumb and fore finger broke the katana as easily as a toothpick. Shirou felt his jaw drop to the floor and the ninja looked between the broken hilt of his sword and the knight. He barely had time to mutter "Tawagoto." before the knight attacked with his huge blade once again.

The ninja jumped back to gain some distance but the knight rushed forward with his blade at his side. As soon as the ninja landed on the ground the claymore was next to his neck. The ninja barely had time to duck backwards and dodge the strike that would've taken his head off, but he wasn't in anyway safe from the attack. The knight let go of the claymore and started wielding it with one hand midway through the strike. After the ninja had dodged the knight reached forward and grabbed the ninjas leg with his free hand. He grabbed the ninja's leg, then as easily as throwing a doll around he picked the smaller man up by the leg, threw him over his hand and slammed the ninja into the ground. The force of the attack was so great that the ground buckled and broke with the hit. When the dust settled on the short lived battle field the ninja laid broken at the bottom of a five foot deep crater in the middle of the courtyard. The Knight casually walked down the crater but before he could finish his victory the ninja disappeared in a flash of light.

The knight looked unimpressed and muttered something, and Shirou was sure he said something along the lines of coward. The knight then turned and made his way towards Shirou, who was still trying to get over what just happened before him. Before he could ask the knight some question he brandished his blade and bowed before Shirou. Needless to say, having someone who just proved that he was beyond anything human bowing to him made Shirou a little embarrassed and surprised by the attention. The Knight stood up and sheathed his blade once again "Master, are you hurt?"

Shirou blinked "Huh? W-What? Wa-Wait!" he screamed his mind still not catching up with him.

Surprisingly the knight said nothing to comment on Shirou's stuttering. He just stood there and waited for the teenager to regain his senses.

Thoughts were going through Shirou's head at a million miles and hour but one thing kept repeating itself "What the hell is going on!?"

"Master, I ask again are you hurt, you seem a little surprised."

"YEAH I'M SURPRISED! Just, wh-what just happened? And why are you calling me Master?" Shirou asked.

The Knight put a fist over his heart and gave another bow "I am the Servant Saver, I came in response to your summons."

"Summons?" Shirou asked. He then winced in pain as his hand burned again. He brought his hand up so that he could see and what came to his vision added to the growing questions. On the back of this hand was a tattoo of a dragon's head split into three different sections, the forehead and two jaw pieces. The tattoo looked to be made out of blood. Shirou heard the Knight hum and looked up to see him bowing again "Those Command Seals on your hand is proof, you truly are my master. Henceforth, my sword will forge your destiny and your fate and mine will be forever linked until we win this war."

Shirou waved his hands back and forth "Hold on back up a bit. What War? What are Command Seals and can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Saver looked puzzled "I am your Saver class servant, as my master you may call me whatever you wish, whether it be Saver or some other name."

"Ah," That wasn't what Shirou wanted to hear but at least he got the name of the knight. Yes he said it before but he sounded like he was repeating something from a script "I'm Shirou, Emiya Shirou."

Saver nodded "Well Master Emiya, it honors me that you were the one to summon me. You seem to be a man of great honor."

"Ah, yeah but um?" Shirou started, rubbing the back of his head with his good arm.

"Do not worry master, I know that you are not a proper master for this war. While normally that would be a problem I possess skills that allow me to function at full power despite your inadequate training. Regardless if I had these skills or not, you are my master so I shall fight."

"W-Wait, isn't it weird calling me Master all of the sudden?" Shirou asked, why he went with this one when the other questions he had were still unanswered he had no idea but someone calling him master was starting to get uncomfortable.

"No." Saver deadpanned making Shirou sigh "But if it is unpleasing for you to be called master I will call you by either Shirou, Master or Master Emiya, is that acceptable?"

"Yeah that's fin-Wait hold on again!" Shirou shouted.

Saver looked to the side, like something had caught his attention "I'm sorry Master Emiya but there are two opponents approaching from outside the compound. I will remove them from the equation and then I shall answer your questions."

Before Shirou could say otherwise Saver jumped to the top of the house as easily as someone would stepping up a staircase. He jumped away again as Shirou called out "Wait! What do you mean enemies outside?"

The sound of something crashing into the ground was the only thing that answered him. Shirou ran outside as quickly as he could and his eyes widened at the sight. Saver stood over a man in a white robe holding a black staff with a red coated figure laying next to him. The man was on the ground and there was a slash on his chest and Saver's claymore, which was red with blood made the mystery of what happened to him easy to deduce. Saver raised his claymore to end it and the man smiled at the sword "There's a compensation joke here somewhere, but I don't think you want me to say it." he joked.

Saver grunted his displeasure before he brought the sword down. "Wait Stop!" he screamed reaching out in vain to stop the strike.

Suddenly one of the tattoo's on the back of Shirou's hand glowed brightly before disappearing. Once it disappeared Savor stopped his strike a mere inch from the man in whites neck. Saver slowly turned his head to look at Shirou, his expression one of slight confusion with a hint of annoyance "Why did you stop me Master, I stand here with the chance of defeating your opponent and you stop me. Why?"

Shirou waved it off "Just hold on a minute. I know you told me to wait but I still have no idea what's going on. If you say I'm your master at the very least fill me in before you charge off."

"I admit my actions were one who favors combat over diplomacy but I plead with you master, can we discuss these things when we aren't in the presence of the enemy!" Savor shouted, not in anger, but annoyance that he couldn't finish the task he set out to do.

"Hmm? So that's how it is, Mr. Novice Master?" A feminine voice asked.

Shirou recognized the voice instantly "T-Tohsaka?"

The young magus air had gotten up from her thrown over position and stood proud and confident next to the man in white, who thankfully to Shirou was getting up despite the wound on his chest. As Shirou watched the man get up he traced a finger along the wound and it slowly started to close "We come all this way to help someone you said wasn't important and I get a scar as the result. How does this help us again?" the man asked.

Rin rolled her eyes at the man's comment, it looked to Shirou that it happened often. "Well good evening to you Emiya-kun." she said through gritted teeth.

After that Rin sort of, invited herself into Shirou's house witch Shirou didn't have any problems with. Besides if Rin was going to try anything it died as soon as Savor shot her a warning glare. What followed next, how Caster so eloquently described it was awkward master/servant dinner conversation number one. He added of many later but Rin told him to shut up with an anger that Shirou was unfamiliar with. What did Caster do to get on Tohsaka's nerves? Shirou thought about asking the man but he put the thought aside when Rin dragged him to where the ninja had thrown him through the glass screen "Geez it's cold in here." Rin complained "And this screen is broken." the way she said it Shirou figured that she thought he was to blame.

"Hey this is hardly my fault. I got attacked by that ninja guy." Shirou responded.

"Assassin." Saver said from behind him. The servant of the saving sword contented himself by leaning up against the wall just behind his master. How he could lean on anything with his huge sword on his back Shirou had no idea but he didn't ask.

What he did ask was "What?"

"The ' _Ninja Guy_ ' that attacked you was Assassin. He is a servant like myself or Caster here."

Shirou nodded in thanks but Rin ignored the servant and her sweat dropped "Wait a second. You mean to tell me you fought him on your own until you summoned Saber?"

"Until I summoned _Saver_ ," Shirou corrected "But I couldn't fight back at all. He kicked me around like a football and even before that he had a knife to my throat so I couldn't do anything at all."

Caster whistled "The slowest ball coming down the lane and you get out of the way before you make yourself look big. This one's a keeper master." he said with a sly grin.

Rin shot her servant another death glare making the long dead mage smile in response.

"Well it's Emiya we're talking about so what you see is what you get." Rin commented.

Shirou didn't know how to take that. On one hand he was offended but on the other he really didn't care, mostly because it was the truth. Rin picked up one of the glass shards, pricked her finger to draw some blood and muttered an incantation. Instantly prana made spider web designs all along the remains of the glass. They floated from the ground and rearranged themselves back into their original position. Shirou looked at the spell in amazement and Rin smiled in pride "I know you could've done that by yourself but it was the least I could do after you stopped Sab-" The sentence that Shirou said earlier hit Rin like a ton of bricks "Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait You said Saver, Right?" she said, her voice getting an edge to it.

"Yeah?" Shirou answered wondering why Rin suddenly got agitated.

"How did you do that!?" she demanded "Saver is a special class that give the servant incredible advantages against other servants! Along with the fact that he's clearly normally a Saber class, you got the two best Servants in one go! How did you do that!?"

"What's the big deal?" Shirou asked "I mean I don't know how to do what you just did with the glass and you don't know how I got Saver, so what?"

Rin's eyebrow twitched "Y-You d-don't know how to do a simple remake spell?" she asked.

Shirou shook his head "Nah, that kind of magic is beyond me. Ah Tohsaka, are you ok?"

Rin had started to shake and twitch at the news before her "You aren't joking with my right now, are you?"

"Nope." Shirou said, behind him Saver pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting a migraine. His master wasn't a smart man when it came to woman wasn't he?

Rin started blinking and her twitching increased. Caster looked between Shirou and Rin "I'm impressed Master of Saver, you managed to break her faster than I did. I'm both impressed and gelous of your skill."

When Rin started getting red with anger Shirou took a step back and Saver rested his hand on his claymore just in case things went out of hand.

Rin fumed for a second before normal color returned to her face. "Let's discuss this inside." she said suddenly calm.

She walked by Shirou and Saver like they weren't there at all. Shirou raised an eyebrow at Saver but the servant just shrugged.

A few minutes later the two master and two servant sat down in front of Shirou's dinner table. One on side Rin and Caster were enjoying some tea (Made by Shirou in a rush, not his best work but still good) and on the other was Shirou. Saver had declined to sit down and instead stood as a silent sentinel behind his master, his hand on his blade and his eyes boring into Rin and Caster.

Rin took another sip of her tea before she looked seriously at Shirou "Alright, lets get down to business. You don't have any idea what you're caught up in, do you?"

"No and I've been asking for the past ten minutes what's going on and no one's answered me."

"Forgive me of my mistakes Master," Saver said "I will give all needed information as soon as it comes to me for future reference."

Shirou sighed "You didn't do anything Saver."

Rin took this little chat as her cue to start "Well, to be blunt, you've been chosen as a master. Have you noticed a brand somewhere on your body?"

"A brand?" Shirou asked.

"The Command Seals Master." Saver interjected.

"Oh these?" he asked showing Rin the back of his hand.

Rin nodded "Yes. Those brand you as a Master. But there greatest function is to be spells to control your servant. As long as you have those you can order your servant to do anything you wish."

Shirou raised an eyebrow "What do you mean as long as I have them?"

"Command Seals are inviolable orders. They force your servants complete obedience even if it means binding them to your will. Earlier you stopped Saver from cutting down Caster. However you only get three complete orders, so try not to waste them. If you use all of them you'll probably be killed, so I suggest you take care what to use them on."

Shirou nodded but then he noticed the back of Rin's hand "Hey, I used one of my seals to stop Saver, what did you sure yours on?"

Rin's face flushed with embarrassment and Caster nearly busted a gut in laughter "Well my young apprentice, it all started with a Glass-."

"SHUT IT CASTER!" Rin shouted at the servant.

Shirou and Saver both shared a collective blink in confusion/curiosity. Shirou was confused while Saver wanted to know what this 'Glass' was about.

Shirou decided it would be better to continue the explanation of what was going on "What do you mean I'll be killed?" he asked.

Rin's hate filled gaze switched to Shirou and he flinched before she gained her serious expression once more.

Rin then nodded, acknowledging Shirou's fears "That's right. The Holy War is based on masters defeating other masters. The master who defeats the six others gets the Holy Grail, a device that can grant any wish."

Shirou waved his hand to stop her from continuing "Wait what do you mean by the 'Holy Grail'?"

"Did you never go to Sunday school?" Caster asked "Gold cup, Christ drank out of it? Ringing any bells?"

Rin nearly face palmed out of frustration from her servant "Well to put it simply, you've been dragged into a ritual. A battle to the death between seven Mages called the Holy Grail war."

Shirou's eyes widened and he nearly shot out of his sitting position "Wait, do you have any idea what you're saying?!"

Rin shrugged "I'm simply telling the facts how the are, no sugar coating. Unless, you want me to sugar coat them?"

Shirou waved it aside "No I don't want that but if its true what you're saying. I got in by accident you willingly chose to be in this death game. Why Tohsaka? Why would you risk your life like this?"

Rin smirked at the boy's worry "For the Holy Grail of course. Shirou, this is a device that can grant any wish. I mean any wish, such a prize is more then enough to risk a little war over."

"Little War! Is a dangerous fight from what you've told me!"

Rin nodded "I know, besides shouldn't you know them better then me? You've nearly been killed by Assassin not once, but twice in the last day alone. Besides you have your servant." she said gesturing to Saver "Think of him as a familiar to help you survive the war."

Shirou glanced at Saver "He doesn't look like a familiar to me." he commented.

"Of course not. Technically, Servants are familiars but they're actually superhuman beings, who are heroes from the past."

Shirou raised an eyebrow "Saver, a hero from the past?"

Rin nodded once again "That's right. Servants are heroes pulled from legend, ancient or modern and given physical form in our time. The master summons them and the grail manifests them into the world afterwards. Normally the servant is always with you in spirit form but if you need them to, they can materialize and they will fight for you. For a more detailed explanation you will need to see the overseer, the judge of the war. Understand?"

"The individual words yes but is still a lot to take in. I'm having trouble processing it." Shirou admitted.

"Most would start ranting about the illuminati," Caster commented "You're doing better than most if you're just sitting there taking it in."

Rin clapped her hands once to get everyone's attention "Now then, from what I've gathered you are in an incomplete state, right Saver?"

Saver nodded "Shirou is not a fully trained Master so my full fighting power is diminished somewhat. Even replenishing my lost prana might prove to be difficult for him."

Rin's eyes brow shot up "That's surprising."

Shirou, who wanted to be kept in the loop, didn't like it when he didn't understand what was being said "Hey, what's he talking about Tohsaka?"

Rin sighed "Servants maintain their existence here with prana supplied by their masters. Since you're a novice, he can't get prana from you. After a while it will be a problem for both you and Saver."

Shirou looked down in shame, he was a failure even at something that seemed so basic. But Saver spoke up "Normally you would be correct with that assumption Master Tohsaka. However there is no need to fear, forces beyond my control have granted me the Saver class designation. As such I am able to fight as well as even if I had a proper master."

Rin blinked "Oh. Well that solves that problem. But I am surprised that you are so forthcoming with me."

"You'd already know if anything was wrong so there is no point in concealing it. Besides even if you were to anything even remotely harmful to my master." his hand gripped the edge of his claymore "I would be more than happy to remove your worries."

Rin gulped but Caster for some reason didn't look bothered by the prospect of getting killed by Saver. He already almost had been and that wasn't to scary so the real thing shouldn't be to bad.

Saver's hand moved away from the sword and Rin visibly relaxed "Besides, it was best to enlighten my master to his situation. I assumed you would give an explanation better than I could provide, so here we are."

Rin had the decency to look impressed "You're a man of character as well."

Then she just couldn't take it anymore, the frustration had built up since the morning and she needed to vent "Damn it! It's such a Waste! If I was Saver's master this war would be good as won! But NO I get a freaking Caster!"

"I'm right here you know." Caster deadpanned "And I did well against Archer until the red headed idiot showed up so I think I'm doing well."

"Hey!" Shirou shouted "Are you saying I'm not worthy to be Saver's master?"

Rin looked at him like he was an idiot "Baka, Of course I am you hack!"

Saver coughed to get everyone back on track "I believe that my master should go to see that more detail explanation you mentioned. Do you wish that?"

Shirou nodded "If someone could tell me why this is going on that would be helpful."

"Well, we can go to the church in New Fuyuki, that's where the overseer is at." Rin stats.

Shirou nodded "I will be waiting outside for our journey." he said. Suddenly in a flash of silver light he disappeared.

Shirou's jaw dropped again "Wh?How?"

Rin smirked "He just went into spirit form, your lucky Shirou, normally a botched summoning like that would make them unable to go into spirit form. Well, you might want to change before we go."

Shirou raised an eyebrow but then he looked down at his bloodied and torn shirt. He grimaced before leaving for his room to change. After a few minutes he stood outside with Rin wearing a black and white sweat jacket over a blue and white long sleeved shirt.

The walk to the church was by no means long, it seemed long because of the silence from everyone involved. Both Saver and Caster opted to remain in spirit form, Caster so he could heal from his would faster, but for the life of him Shirou couldn't find a reason for Saver to remain invisible.

The church was a grand, out of place structure. A huge gate separated the large stone building from the street and the rest of the city. As Shirou got closer to the building he felt uneasy, something about the church was just, sick. He and Rin stopped just outside and gate and Saver materialized behind Shirou making him jump in surprise "Gah! Damn Saver, give me a warning before you do that."

"My apologies Master, but I have a favor to ask." Saver said with a bow.

Shirou sighed, he was really starting to hate the bowing "Yes?"

"When you discuss my summoning, I implore you to name me as Saber, not Saver." Saver said.

Shirou raised an eyebrow "Just something like that? Should be fine, why do you want me to call you Saber?"

Saver shifted uncomfortably "This place is, foul. Anything or anyone inside is something that I would never trust. So I ask that you keep my class a secret."

"I don't think that will work." Rin said, speaking for the first time in a while "That fake priest knows when each of the summonings happen, so he'll know what class you are without Shirou telling him."

"Normally yes, but I have a feeling that I will be nothing more than a Saber to him." Saver said cryptically.

Shirou shrugged it off "Well its the least I can do for the man you saved my life."

Saver bowed once more and disappeared in the same flash of silver. After that the two masters walked to the entrance of the church. As they got closer, the uneasiness in Shirou intensified. In desperation to get his mind off it he asked a question "So, Tohsaka what kind of priest is this?"

Rin didn't even spare him a glance "He used to be my father's pupil. After my father died he became my guardian."

"So he's a mage?" Shirou asked.

Rin nodded as they passed through the final doors "That is why he is definitely a 'Fake' priest."

As the doors came open Shirou got the full view on the inside of the church. Most of the space was filled with neatly lined pews for sitting and they were stationed around several stone support pillars. At the end of the room was a small alter where the only source of light in the room came from the candles atop it. Standing next to the candles was the priest that Tohsaka mentioned before. He looked to be middle aged with smile lines gracing his cheeks. He wore a common priest robes with a black undershirt and a silver cross necklace. He noticed the two come in and turned to set down a bible on the altar "You've never accepted my repeated initiations, and now, here you are with an unusual guest. I take it that he is the Seventh?"

Shirou took a hesitant glance at Rin who nodded. Shirou took a step closer to the priest but he still remained a ways away "I am Kotomine Kirei." the priest introduced himself with a bow "Tell me, what is your name seventh master?"

"Emiya Shirou."

"Emiya?" Kirei repeats. A moment of silence followed before Kirei started chuckling, something about Shirou's name was funny to him?

"Then I assume you are the Master of the Saber class, Emiya Shirou?"

Shirou nodded and kept himself from sighing in relief 'He doesn't know, good.' "Yeah I made a contract with Saber, but this stuff about Masters and the Holy Grail War is all nonsense to me."

Kirei raised an eyebrow "Oh? What do you need an explanation on?"

"Sorry but you'll need to start from square one with him." Rin said, disappointment clear in her voice.

Kirei smiled "Well I'm happy to oblige. Now, where to begin?"

 **Outside the Church**

Saver remained outside the gate of the church while his master worked. He remained in spirit form, Assassin was gone for now but that didn't stop some other Servant from sneaking up on his. As a knight, he was used to waiting for his master to finish with their business talks. Granted it was mostly him who was talking and doing business but the point still stands. The night air was a calming cool, most would look at the weather as a sign of good will. But Saver felt as if it was the calm before the storm. With his summoning the war officially started, meaning that this night might be the last calm moment in a long while. Of course there was no guarantee that tonight didn't bring some interesting company.

The breeze picked up next to Saver and something moved in the corner of his vision. Speaking or servants sneaking up on him. Saver grabbed the hilt of his claymore and started to bring out the blade. "Hey you already sliced up my chest already tonight, don't you think you can have a brake for a while?" the source of the breeze asked.

Saver relaxed his grip and his arms returned back to their folded position "Caster." he said simply.

The magic servant appeared next to the silver armored servant and started leaning up against the gate like Saver. He smirked a smug smile "So, hows everything going?"

Saver said nothing and Caster pouted a bit "Not even going to acknowledge me are you? At least turn your head."

Again, Saver said and did nothing to indicate that he was there "Fine have it your way then."

The two servants stood next to one another saying nothing. Caster for one was getting bored very quickly. Why couldn't his master just give that red haired idiot a book or something? He's in school so one more thing of homework won't hurt the poor boy anymore then the normal requirements.

The silence was finally broken by Saver of all people "Caster, I have a question."

"I can't tell you who I am, weather I have a smoke and I don't swing that way." Caster joked.

Saver's serious gaze never faltered. He thought about leading into the question, but Caster would probably make a joke about the whole thing so he decided to be blunt "What is wrong with the Grail?"

Caster's joking smile and demeanor dropped instantly "Why do you think there's anything wrong?"

"Very simple reasons. Mostly for the fact that by all rights, I shouldn't exist." Saver explained "I apply for the Saber, Rider and loosely for the Ruler class. There is nothing about my legend or myself that qualifies me for the Saver class. Yet, here I stand with that class with my name. You are the Caster class servant of the war, you should be able to notice any differences in the grail system easier than any other servant or master. So, have you noticed anything else that is strange?"

Caster nodded, no jokes just a nod "Yes. And for an honest answer, something is very, very wrong with the grail. I know how strong I was in life but my physical stats are boosted into proportions that I shouldn't have. My prana is of something on the level of gods and I even have skills that I only loosely applied for before. Something is messing with the system to make us stronger than we normally would. This would make us more difficult to control and maintain but the drain my master feels is like operating a low level familiar. Servants should drain a huge chunk of their master's prana but there isn't any noticeable change in my masters prana levels."

Saver nodded in understanding "Do you think this force that gave you more power gave me my class?"

Caster shook his head "No, what ever gave your power specially sculpted your class and stats. What ever gave me, and more then likely the other servants power only did a power up with no thought of the ramifications. So congrats Saber in a war of legends you are unique."

Saver rolled his eyes and went back to leaning and watching. A few minutes later Shirou and Rin emerged from the church doors and were walking towards the gate. Saver and Caster were at their sides instantly. Rin looked at her servant with an angry eyebrow "Where were you?" he demanded.

"Looking around, seeing the sights, setting up explosives for comedic purposes." Caster said smiling.

Rin sighed once again and in the back of her head she sent up a silent prayer that the explosives where just a joke.

Saver walked up to Shirou "So Master Emiya, have you made your choice?"

' _Give thanks Shirou Emiya, Your wish shall be fulfilled!_ ' Those were the words that Kirei had left him with. Shirou now knew everything he needed and he knew one thing, this war was evil and it had to end.

Shirou nodded to the silver knight "Yes, I've made my choice. I'll fight in this war."

Saver nodded before fading "Wait Saver." Shirou called.

Saver stopped going into spirit form mid way and returned to normal form "Yes Master?"

"Well we're going to be partners so." Shirou held out an hand for a shake.

Saver looked at the outstretched hand and looked at the young mage with a questioning look. Shirou looked a little embarrassed "Oh are we not supposed to shake hands?"

"No. Normally the Master would give the order and the servant would carry them out. Treating your servant like this is, unordinary."

Shirou smiled "Well I'm not a normal mage so those rules don't apply to me. I want to work with you as a friend, not your lord."

Saver looked over his master for a second and for the first time that Shirou had known him Saver smiled. It was a small gratified smirk that looked both out of place and perfect on his serious features. Saver reached forward and missed Shirou's hand completely. Shirou thought he was being clumsy but then Saver grabbed Shirou's forearm in a medieval friendship grip "This is how we show comradeship in my age." he said.

Shirou beamed "Well good to have you as a friend, Saver."

Saver nodded once before the two gripped a little harder before separating. Rin looked like she was getting annoyed watching the two of them bond but said nothing before walking off. Caster, Shirou and Saver followed closely behind her. They walked down the street until they got outside of an old grave yard next to the forest and edge of town. Rin suddenly stopped in the middle of the street and Shirou tilted his head "Ah? Tohsaka?"

"If you don't mind walking home on your own." she said still turned away.

"Huh? Why?" Shirou asked and Saver gave out a sigh "Master, no matter what the cause of her helping us she did it because you technically weren't a master in the war. Now that you have signed in with the overseer you and the master of Caster are enemies. We had a temporary cease fire but after tonight we are enemies." he explained.

"Huh? Why would we be enemies?"

Rin's face went red with annoyance "BAKA! You're a master! I'm a master! We have to be enemies!"

Shirou shrugged his shoulders "I don't want to fight people I like. Besides you helped an idiot like me, I like people like you."

Rin's face then flushed again but this time for a different reason altogether. Caster started laughing and Shirou raised an eyebrow "What's so funny?"

The question only seemed to set Caster off again. Shirou looked to Saver for answers but the servant shook his head. Shirou was really starting to wonder what he was missing but never got the chance "Are you finished chatting?" a voice asked.

The voice sounded like it belonged to a little girl. Shirou, Rin and Saver's eyes scanned the surroundings before landing on two figures in the distance. One was a white haired little girl with crimson eyes and a purple night coat. The figure standing next to her, to call it human would be a lie. What ever it was it was huge, standing at least ten feet tall. Its entire body was covered with armor and looked almost like a second skin. Behind him a crimson cape fluttered in the breeze. On his chest the armor formed a silver tree whose branches went around his body and connecting to the armor of his arms and legs. The armor stopped on his shoulders leaving his arms bare to the world and his arms were as big as you would expect a hulking figure to have. His forearm alone was bigger than Shirou's entire head. On his forearms were fur armor plated gauntlets that hummed with a power that made Shirou more scared than anything before. Atop his head was an ornate golden helmet that looked almost viking in design. In his right hand was a huge golden broadsword that generated sparks of lightning that shot off the blade and danced along the ground.

Shirou and Rin took a step back in fear. Just looking at the man made them both terrified. Saver brandished his claymore and Caster got between the beast and Rin. The little girl smiled innocently despite who was next to her. She took a step forward and curtsied to everyone present "Greetings, I am Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern. You know the name Einzbern, don't you Tohsaka?"

Rin paled at the mention of her name and Illya smiled "Well we better start what we came for. Do you mind playing with them, Berserker?"

The hulk behind her smiled before raising his sword into the air. The air then split in two as lightning crashed down from the cloudless sky and struck the sword. The wind picked up as well and Shirou could barely see through the gale. What he could see was the sword absorbing the lighting and the hulk named Berserker's body become coated in lightning. Once he was finished he stood before them as a lightning giant. He pointed his lightning filled blade at Saver and roared " _ **Eiga Yfir Ther!**_ "

Class: Caster

Master: Rin Tohsaka

True Name: Merlin Ambrosius

Alignment: Chaos Good

Strength: C+

Endurance: C

Agility: C+

Prana: EX

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A+++

Class Skills

Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master.

C: Capable of remaining in this world for one day without an established contract.

Item Creation: The Skill to create Magical Items.

A+: At this rank Caster can create weapons that can classify as C or B ranked Noble Phantasms. He is not limited to just weapons, he can create potions or other such items of great healing.

Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical effects.

D: Cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Caster gets this from the numerous charms against foreign magic that he has placed on himself.

Territory Creation: The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

A: Creation of a "Temple", which is superior to a "Workshop", becomes possible.

Personal Skills

Clairvoyance: Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth).

EX: At this rank, the ability to see into all possible futures in possible. Caster receives this ability in visions and cannot be controlled.

High-Speed Incantation: The capacity to recite spells at high speeds.

A: At this rank the skill is no longer speaking, just thinking the spell allows it to be performed.

Innocent Monster: An attribute possessed by Servants whose history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this personal skill cannot be removed.

E: Because of his numerous retellings and his own shape shifting, Caster gains the lowest rank of this skill. Since it is this low, only his appearance has been changed.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge: An ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful Luck check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

A: Caster can clearly remember everything he has ever seen or heard and can be done even without a Luck check.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: The temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his own king. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank.

D: While not totally accurate, Merlin was a trickster, a joker as well as a teacher. He would often give his friends hard times and test to keep them in top condition, not always in their best interests though.

Demon Magic: Spells used by those who have contracted with or were born into the demon realm. Those with this skill have increased infinite for dark magic and destruction. Increases Prana rank exponentially if used.

EX: At this rank Caster can increase his already incredible prana levels into a realm that would be reserved for gods of old. Do to past trauma and his death Caster will only activate this skill if he is forced by command seal.

Noble Phantasms-

" _I am Everyone, and I am No One_." (Anti-Unit) C-B: A series of forms and abilities that come with the forms Caster was famous for turning into in life. His stats and skills change for each form.

Bear: Strength increased by two ranks, and Endurance by one Rank. Luck and prana reduced by one.

Bird: Strength and endurance reduced by three ranks but Agility and Luck increased by three.

Noble Knight: All states, excluding luck and prana are increased by one rank.

" _My Sin, My Curse, My Birthright_." The Dark Summoning: (Anti-Unit/Army) A++: Casters connection to the demon realm. With this phantasm he is able to summon dark entities on the Level of B to A ranked Heroic Spirits. The Demons strengths and weaknesses are determined on how much of Caster's own prana is used.

" _Those that were Greater, those that were lesser._ " The Thirteen Spells of the lost Kingdom: (Anti-Unit/Army) C-A++: A set of Thirteen magical spells based of the powers and deeds of the Knights of the Round Table given to Caster by the corrupted Grail. These spells range from materializing great swords to sealing spells.

" _The Sword that Chooses the King._ " Caliburn: (?) EX: The great sword forged to model the great sword Gram. The sword in the stone that was presented to Arturia Pendragon and after its drawing from the stone, her right to rule Britain. This Phantasm is not originally Caster's despite his forging of the blade and would not have it if not for the corruption giving him back the blade. It has never been used so its rank is unknown.

 **Authors Note: So this is what happens when you have a idea in your head and you just start writing for the hell of it. So like every other first chapter, read, review, tell me if I should continue or just go away.**


End file.
